


Delirious.

by imdex



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure, Beautiful, Best Friends, Blonde Falcon, Bragging, Brave SADASS, Butterflies, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Face Slapping, Fear, Forbidden Love, Friendship, Funny, Inspirational Speeches, Magic, Majestic SADASS, Male Friendship, Memories, Oops, Original Character(s), Payback, Reunions, Revenge, Saving Commander Ondolemar, Set Up, Superior SADASS, Thalmor, Zombie Scare, failing, falling, trap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-07-23 01:01:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7460490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imdex/pseuds/imdex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ondolemar and Rulindil knew better, but alcohol and good old fashioned bragging went hand in hand, you see. Unfortunately, Liya and Imani have come together to unleash their shared payback, with a side of superior bread.<br/>...Arkved and Galina didn't expect to be caught up in their trap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Blank Paper/Majestic SADASS

**Author's Note:**

> For so many funsies.  
> Arkved and Galina belong to TheMulletWhisperer  
> Liya belongs to SoftlyTea  
> Imani is mine.  
> Rulindil and Ondolemar belong to Bethesda.

Liya and Imani stared at each other for a long moment before simultaneously stating at the same time in perfect annoyance. 

'He sent you here too?! UGH!' 

Imani pulled her hand down her face and glared at the crypt doors. Behind the two Bretons stood their ever vigilant and most superior battle mages looked at each other and said a silent, and slightly awkward, greeting. 

'Ok, so you were sent here to get the sword too?'

Liya looked at Imani in question. 

'Sword?'

Her friend looked at her with confusion.

'Old Imperial guy about yay tall' she did a motion above her head 'lives outside Solitude, slightly crazy for a noble, smells really…stale?' 

Liya nodded. 

'Has a huge cabbage garden, weird creepy vibe, enjoys looking slightly below the neck?'

Imani nodded. 

'Yep, that's him.'

Behind Liya Ondolemar bristled. 

'Excuse me, my dear, but did you just say this wretched Imperial gazed upon you in a most detestable manner?'

Imani huffed. 

'Ondolemar, Liya's a total babe. Look! You're looking at her right now.'

The mer glared sourly at the giggling little Breton. Imani glanced at Liya. 

'Now I am. Babe alert!' 

Liya laughed. 

'He resides outside Solitude you say?' 

This time Imani went rigid as Rulindil sent Ondolemar a silent look that swore he'd figure out where the two could locate the correct Imperial and that retribution would be merciless indeed. 

'That is nothing you need to worry yourself with, my dearest and most cuddliest, dragon.'

Rulindil scowled. 

'If he didn't send you for a sword then what did he send you after?'

Liya frowned and made a show of pulling out a note from her pocket and glanced over it quickly. 

'A hammer.'

Ondolemar, whom had tried to get a look at a name perhaps, frowned from over her shoulder. 

'That paper looked blank, Li-'

'Well then he's sending us on quite the chase.' Imani cut Ondolemar off easily. 

'Yes, indeed. Best get to it. With the four of us it should be easy enough.'

Imani smiled and pulled the bow from her back. 

'Shall we?'

Liya smiled wickedly at her friend. 

'Lets.'

The two Bretons pulled open the doors and headed in as the two Altmer lingered back. 

'The paper was blank?'

Ondolemar frowned and held the door open for Rulindil.

'From what I could see of it.'

Rulindil frowned.

'Surely…this isn't a set up?'

Ondolemar snuck at glance at the two sneaking humans and glared slightly. 

'I hope not.'

\---

Galina and Arkved had stumbled across the crypt on accident. The elf, spotting a chance to redeem himself from the cat ghost encounter, eagerly and very bravely headed in without a second thought all while ignoring Galina's protests with excited shouts about 'superiority!'

They'd barely made it past the second room when Galina realized someone else had already gone through. And so had Arkved. The elf tenderly nudged the now super dead draugr with the toe of his boot and frowned.

'What…are this?' 

Galina managed to stifle the snort that threatened to overtake her and reached for her sword just in case. 

'Draugr.'

The mer reeled back.

'I touched it! I TOUCHED IT!' 

Arkved spun on his heels and stared at Galina in…sadness?

'Arkved wh-'

'Run, Galina, before I turn into one!'

The Nord blinked once, twice, and opened her mouth but closed it just as quickly. 

'Arkved…you…I…what?'

He put his hands over his face. 

'I'm going to turn into one of them now! I'll want to eat your brains! Your perfect inferior brains!'

'A-Arkved I don't thi-'

The Altmer groaned miserably.

'...I bet they taste like sweet rolls...' he shifted slightly on his feet and looked down at them sadly '...at least I'll still be superior.'

She bit back the laughter that threatened her and they both froze as the sounds of the crypt door opening and hushed voices sounded. Arkved paled as he looked towards the door to the room not recognizing the voices, but Galina stiffened as she picked out two very distinct ones. One belonging to a mer that she didn't want Arkved to be caught by.

She had to act fast. 

'They're coming for you.' 

Arkved looked at her in fear. 

'Wh-wha?' 

'The draugr, Arkved! They're coming for you! They're going to make you their superior king!' 

The mer looked like he was about to scream and there was a very large possibility of that happening. The voices drew closer. 

'I'll hold them off! Go! Go Sadass! Keep your beautiful superior mind!' 

He pressed his lips against her forehead. 

'I'll fly for you, my perfect Blonde Falcon. I'll lead them away and you run.' 

Not having a choice by then Galina nodded with a grim look. 

'Hide.' 

Galina wasn't sure how she'd managed to get to her hiding spot. From his lungs burst a shrill and shaken "Ca-CAW!!!" and the Nord nearly fell over in hysterics as she stumbled desperately for the little cutout in the wall.

'MY BRAINS ARE MORE SUPERIOR YOU DUSTY INFERIOR…uhh….DEAD PEOPLE!'

Again the mer shouted out a shrill, very un-falconlike "CA-CAAAW!" And bolted for the door they hadn't made it to yet, arms flapping majestically the whole way.

'What in Oblivion was that?'

Galina held her breath but snorted lightly when she heard a faint "CA-CAAAHHH!!" followed by a thud signaling her majestic Sadass had probably tripped over a shadow.

Liya licked her lips nervously and turned to the Breton beside her that had failed to hide the amused but irritated smirk on her features.

'Imani…if there are people in here…'

The archer pulled her lips together tightly and moved ahead of Liya.

'I'll go first.'

Ondolemar and Rulindil, unthinking and uncaring, shoved past the two humans and nearly took them down in the process.

'Is someone there?!' Ondolemar had demanded.

'I'm going to fin-!' Rulindil shot up rigidly and bit his lip.

Imani slammed her bow against Rulindil's passing booty, which he had, and growled up at him when he spun and tried to level the Breton with an enraged glare as he rubbed his aching bottom angrily.

'Sneaking! Have you heard of it?!' she bit un-phased.

'The doors are open over there.' Ondolemar pointed towards the set of doors and looked around at the sprawled bodies of draugr and grimaced.

'We will go ahead, Breton. Crypts are unseemly and full of threats-'

'That can be SNUCK UP ON!' Imani hissed furiously.

Rulindil sneered at her and turned to follow after the commander leaving a rather angry Breton and a confused Breton behind.

'This..this wasn't part of the plan.' Liya whispered.

Imani rose to her feet and stormed into the room.

'Whoever else is here had better not screw this up. I worked far too hard on killing all these stupid dust bags!'

The livid Breton stiffened as a slight shuffle caught her attention. In an instant, fast and dangerously precise, Imani had a sleek ebony arrow knocked and the string drawn back as she spun on her heel and sank to her knee. Galina hit a battle stance in the same instant, swords in both hands, glaring at the Breton behind her cowl.

Liya clung tightly to her sword as she looked between her best friend and the Nord as both had taken on a rather tense, statuesque, facade.

'Who are you?' Liya demanded.

Galina slid blue eyes over to glare at the second Breton and Imani smirked.

'A fellow discredit, Liya.' 

Slowly Imani rose and let the string go slack. Galina sighed. 

'It's just my luck that I'd run into you once more, Breton.' she glanced Liya over and sheathed her swords 'You're with baldy, right?'

Liya bristled and looked angrily at Galina.

'I'll have you know he's bald because of his own choosing!' she huffed and crossed her arms 'And he's rather handsome no matter!' 

Imani chuckled.

'Easy. It's ok, she's on our side.'

Galina's brow rose in amusement. 

'Am I?'

The two exchanged silent smirks as Liya, flustered and quite upset over the mocking blow towards her superior mer, stomped her foot.

'Imani! Who is she?!'

Before Imani could answer shouts followed by a distant and very distinct scream, sounded. Galina bolted, Imani immediately followed, and Liya-giving a resigned huff-ran after the two.


	2. Traps Triggered/Commanders Saved?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arkved needs to be our national mascot.

'Stop right there!'

Arkved of course ran harder, zipping around corners, ducking through doors, as the two draugr monsters chased after him. He ran until he could run no further and with a sickly realization the mer took in his surrounding with a broken whine. He was trapped. 

'This way!'

They could probably smell him. They could probably smell his brain. His superior perfect brain! The young mer cringed and ducked behind a tree as he looked up to the open ceiling to the stars shimmering above. He wondered what his brains smelled like. Superior, of course, probably like cheese…or cabbage. 

The two brain eaters appeared at the door and the mer held his breath. 

'What is that?'

Arkved screamed as one shadowed figure pointed toward him and promptly ran from his place behind the tiny sapling. He had nearly made it to the open door at the end, probably one that would lead him back to the entrance, and suddenly found his feet falling out from beneath him. The doors, both of them at each end, slammed shut with a heart stopping *SLAM!*

The Justiciar whimpered as he heard the two approach.

'P-please…just…let me think of Galina one more time!'

Rulindil cocked his head and Ondolemar frowned. Rulindil scrutinized the rather large and Altmer sounding person curled into a fetal position at their feet, mumbling something about cornflowers and butter tongues and cabbage, and bristled. 

The emissary knelt and ignored the cry of fear from the mer as he hauled the boy to his feet. Arkved felt his throat go dry as he desperately tried to wheeze out the name of the mer he was currently staring wide eyed at. 

'S-sca…bla-ack-k…' Rulindil sneered at the younger mer and growled in annoyance as Arkved promptly fainted. 

'Useless…' Rulindil dropped the boy to the ground and looked around for a way out. 

'You know this Justiciar?' Ondolemar knelt beside the snoring mer and looked him over. 

'Unfortunately. The boy was charged with guarding a prisoner at the event held over the vanquish of Potema nearly a year back. Needless to say he lost focus and the Nord escaped.' Rulindil slid his hands along every surface near the door for some sort of plate or switch and sighed as his search resulted in no results. 

Ondolemar smirked as a lunar butterfly fluttered down and perched gently on the sharp cheekbone of the passed out mer, long tongue uncurling to tenderly tap along the skin, little wings fluttering gently. 

'If I recall correctly, Emissary, that party had two very distinct interruptions. One was a door being kicked in the other being a scream and a glass shattering.' Rulindil bristled as Ondolemar stood and looked around the room lazily. 

'I was there, Commander, and do recall a sudden yell.'

Ondolemar cocked his head.

'Yell? Every report, dozens of them might I add, state that it was a very loud screech like noise. And interestingly enough that event was held in Imani's honor, was it not?' Ondolemar quickly put the pieces together and in the light of the moons above observed Rulindil as the Emissary stared back at him. 

The Commander smiled. 

'And if I recall more still from our rather interesting conversations that was only a few months after you were…acquainted with her at the Embassy.' 

Rulindil remained silent and for a fleeting second Ondolemar felt a very slight shiver course down his spine at the look on the Emissary's face. Slowly, the black eyed mer stalked towards Ondolemar.

'Your observations are correct, Ondolemar. By that point I was rather familiar with her.' a smirk, ghost like and wry, and Ondolemar felt his muscles slack in relief. Not even Commanders were immune to the intimidation's of Rulindil. 

'Unfortunately, I am unaware of the source of the sound, you see. I was rather…distracted.' 

Ondolemar smirked.

'I'm sure the evenings festivities were most enjoyable. It's understandable how one such as yourself took the opportunity to relax and unwind.' 

Boyish pride swelled within Rulindil's chest as the most unseemly memory of the screech source being pushed away for a more appealing one. 

'Indeed. The food was nice, the wine was mediocre' he grinned devilishly at Ondolemar who looked back with intrigue 'but the High Queen's bed is most sturdy.' 

Ondolemar gaped at him.

'You…in Elisif's bed?!'

Rulindil smiled.

'But of course. The Breton couldn't have been appreciated on the bench within the hall of a crowded court room.'

The Commander chuckled and went to congratulate, or brag about a story of his own, when from the floor between them a mumble came. 

'C…cabbage…' 

The two officers looked down in curiosity as amber eyes slowly peeled themselves open. Arkved blinked blearily up at the night sky oblivious of the two superiors above him. 

And the butterfly perched on the tip of his nose. 

'Justiciar. State your name.' 

Amber eyes went comically wide as he scrambled to look at the voices' source. A flash of green and Arkved was soon staring in cross eyed horror at the butterfly on his nose. Slowly its tongue began to unwind and the mer made some shrill incoherent noise. The little tongue had hardly touched his skin when the elf rushed to his feet and screamed.

'DON'T DRINK ME! I'M NOT JUICE!!!' and promptly began to spin on the spot, arms flailing, screeching in terror as the little insect sat happily on his nose innocently tapping its tongue against golden skin. 

Rulindil and Ondolemar both took more than a few massive steps backwards and simply watched in baffled silence the Altmer, clothed in the midnight robes of a Justiciar, do a most loud and very enthusiastic interpretive dance. Arkved in his panic picked a way to run and bolted. 

It was only a foot from collision did his eyes uncross to see the bottomless black eyes glaring back at him. Arkved locked up and his boots screeched loudly against the mossy stone floor before they flew out from beneath him and with a scream he promptly fell onto his bottom before Rulindil. 

'Bl…black eyed…l-lion…Rulindil…' despite the humorous situation the 'black eyed lion' known as Rulindil bristled with annoyance. 

'Arkved, was it?' the mer below him attempted a salute that resulted in him slapping the back of his hand across his forehead hard enough that he was sent reeling backwards by the impact. 

'Lovely to see you again. It's been, what, nearly a year, yes?' Arkved whined and rubbed his head as he peered up at Rulindil. 

'Yes, sir, Mr. Liondil, sir.' 

Ondolemar snorted lightly. 

Wordlessly, Rulindil knelt before Arkved, and allowed the silence to settle heavily around the whimpering mer. After a long moment and the tell tale signs of the kid about to pass out Rulindil spoke. 

'Tell me, Arkved. Did you ever find that prisoner? Galina as I recall her name being.' The emissary's glare hardened as he recalled his encounters with the Nord in bitter distaste. 

Arkved opened his mouth and squeaked loudly before clearing his throat though it did nothing to strengthen his voice. 

'I-I…yes…I captured t-the…falcon.' Rulindil squinted. 

'Beg your pardon?'

'I ca-caught my bl-blonde fal..' Arkved paled as he realized what he was saying and who he was saying it to. 

'Your blonde falcon? Now that is interesting.' Rulindil's smile turned dark. 

Ondolemar walked over to stand beside Rulindil and observed the sight with a sneer. 

'Do you know who I am, Justiciar Arkved?'

Ondolemar took the answering high pitched whine as a 'yes'. 

'If you have information in regards to an escaped felon it is your obligation' Ondolemar really put emphasis on the word 'to report her whereabouts. As I'm sure you're aware, hiding such information from the Dominion is punishable by re-education, and in severe cases' he smirked wickedly 'death.'

Arkved paled further and empowered Ondolemar continued his speech unaware of the true cause. Ondolemar continued in his impassioned speech-threat-oblivious to the lunar butterfly that had landed on his shoulder. Arkved considered his options, all one of them, and concluded that he would save the Commander lest he be sucked up by the mutant butter. 

'So as I'm sure you're aware, Justiciar Arkved, it is most frowned upon for a superior' Arkved rushed to his feet and stared at Ondolemar who gave a slight shuffle before continuing '…mer to engage in such audacious activities with humans. Now, I shall ask you once more. How long have you known her location?'

'I'll save you.' the sentence was low, fearful, and in a second Ondolemar saw a look of pure desperation narrow Arkved's eyes. A look that spoke loud and clear that the Altmer thought himself in a situation that he had no other choice but to do something very very stupid. 

'Justici-!'

Arkved, bottom lip trembling, reeled his hand back and declared with a voice that was loud and shrill. 

'I won't let it drink you, Commander, I'm superior!!!'

Ondolemar ducked out of the way of the slap, that was in no way going to hit his shoulder, and as Arkved spun swiftly his hand came into contact with leather and flesh before the mer spun around twice more from the momentum and fell in a heap on the ground. 

Arkved scrambled to face Ondolemar, to make sure he vanquished the threat to Superior Commander's life, but instead frowned as the butterfly fluttered around Ondolemar's head. Ondolemar had taken a step back, completely ignoring the tiny insect and the confused mer on the floor, and swallowed. 

'Did…did I get it?' 

Arkved looked hopeful that perhaps he'd scared the wicked curly tongued unmeltable butter but one glance towards the Emissary silenced him. Slowly Rulindil turned his head back, cheek burning maroon with a very unmistakable hand print, and looked down at Sadass with a mask that withheld any and all emotion. 

Arkved had slapped the lion.


	3. Reasonings/Rabid Bretons

'Fellow discredit, you really need to stop!'

Galina scowled and ran harder though it did nothing to deter the Breton on her heels.

'I think not, irritation, I'm not going to stand by and let him…' Galina rounded a corners and stumbled to an unexpected stop, a bark of surprise escaping her as the Breton slammed into her with an equally surprised yelp, and behind her Liya smacked against Imani with a screech. 

'Get off me!' The Nord elbowed her way out from between the literal rock and the small Breton and snarled. 

'What the hell is going on? Why is the path blocked?' 

Imani blinked at the stone wall and shifted.

'That's…not good.'

Galina bristled.

'You have five seconds to explain yourself or else I'll save that monster you're fucking the trouble of killing you.'

Liya cleared her throat and frowned as angry blue eyes turned on her. 

'You have to understand, Nord, that this was supposed to be a simple act of payback.'

Galina went to speak but Imani cut her off with a sharp look. 

'This' a point to the wall that was clearly false 'wasn't part of the plan. Which means there was a trip wire somewhere in one of the other rooms that I didn't catch.'

The Nord glared darkly. 

'So you mean to tell me that my Justiciar is trapped in these rooms with Baldy and a black eyed devil.'

Imani bristled, patience being tested by Galina's cheeky remarks, and Liya once more spoke up. 

'Ondolemar and Rulindil aren't going to hurt your mer.'

Galina blushed at the realization that she'd called Arkved "her" Justiciar and huffed. Ignoring the inquisitive looks from the two the Nord set about to trying to find a switch to open the wall up. 

'Honestly, why are you two here?' she muttered as she tossed a look over her shoulder. 

'This was supposed to be payback, as Liya told you.' Imani crossed her arms and sighed. 

The Nord mirrored her action and testily leaned against the wall. 

'I’m all ears.'

Liya looked at Imani in slight concern. 

'Can we trust her?'

Imani smirked at Galina who smirked wryly. 

'Nope.'

\----

_Imani hardly made it past the doors before she collapsed, Liya following and falling on top of her friend, as they sobbed in laughter. Ondolemar, head held highly stepped over the two Bretons, and pulled on his breeches._

_'Satisfactory I assume, Imani?'_

_From the floor came a muffled noise that sounded suspiciously like "yes" before another peal of laughter rocked the Bretons all over again. Rulindil fared no better as he chuckled into his crossed arms, head buried against the table, and with his breeches on the commanding Commander of Markarth sauntered over to his chair and sat to enjoy a victory sweet roll._

_'I must admit was rather enjoyable. Who would have thought the thing to shut that dog up was a dragon?'_

_A snort came from the floor and with a bemused smirk Ondolemar ate his well earned pastry._

_'I'll keep that in mind for the more troublesome prisoners.' Rulindil lifted his head, cheeks flushed, and wiped the corner of his eye. Ondolemar snorted and reached for his wine as Liya stumbled up from the floor, doing more whining than laughing, as she stumbled over toward his bed. Rulindil watched her in amusement before turning his attentions to the Breton still on the floor._

_'Breton, enough, come here.'_

_Imani rolled lazily onto her back and flopped her head over to smile at him._

_'Nah, I think I'll be here.'_

_Rulindil frowned and behind him Ondolemar raised a curious brow._

_'You let her talk back to you like that, Emissary?'_

_Liya squinted at Ondolemar and from her spot on the floor so did Imani._

_'As I said before, Dollie, I'm sure I'll be "punished" later.'_

_Without thinking and without warning Rulindil's lips curled._

_'And she will enjoy every second of it.'_

_Ondolemar and Liya blinked at Rulindil. Imani, though wearing an unaffected façade looked at Rulindil, and from his seat Ondolemar could see the silent warning boiling within those green eyes. Common sense told him to hold his tongue and not get involved, but the way Rulindil had purred out the truth and the way the Breton reacted, made the drunker part of his mind implore conversation._

_'She will, will she?' Rulindil glanced at Ondolemar._

_'Indeed, Commander, she seems to react rather well to…hard punishments.'_

_Imani gaped at the two and shot her gaze to Liya who's face had clouded over in anger and was slightly flushed in worry._

_'Tell me, Emissary.' Ondolemar sipped his brandy and smirked wickedly at Rulindil 'is it true that Bretons are wondrously and gloriously masochistic little things?'_

_'Ondolemar…' Liya went ignored._

_'Absolutely' Rulindil grinned 'not only that but they do enjoy fighting if only to be further subjected to rough handling.' He glanced back at Imani, who was sitting up and grinning at him wickedly. Even in his slightly inebriated state Ondolemar was well aware that the Breton wasn't grinning out of excitement. She bristled further when Ondolemar looked her over with a snide smirk._

_'Such things are not Ondolemar's concern.'_

_Said commander chuckled and sent Liya a glance._

_'In my experience I've found Bretons to be rather quick to submit.'_

_Rulindil's eyes burned with excitement, the alcohol doing nothing to quell his interest in the current conversation. Nor the memories brought with it._

_'Forsworn are a bit trickier to break, Commander.'_

_Imani, despite herself, growled.  
Ondolemar's brows shot up as he observed the little Breton with more interest. Liya cleared her throat and tried to intervene before things got out of hand. Of course she went ignored. _

_'We're still playing truth or dare, yes?'_

_Imani's nose scrunched and Rulindil smugly addressed the Commander as his eyes lingered on his little Breton._

_'I believe we are, Ondolemar.'_

_Fueled by the desire to see Liya in such a way, and to put to rest the curiosity of Imani's origin, Ondolemar straightened and smirked suggestively._

_'Liya' the girl bristled 'Imani.' The Breton on the floor glared._

_'I dare you to change into those ratty furs your rabid cousins are known for.'_

_Liya went to object but Imani, irritated and looking for more reason for revenge, smiled._

_'Is that all? Really?' Liya looked at her friend in desperation to stop whatever was about to happen._

_'Imani!'_

_Ondolemar smiled._


	4. Surprises/Memories

Arkved blinked rapidly as every single memory containing a thing that scared him scattered around in his brain. Rulindil took a step, simple and small, forward and in the motion Arkved's mind cleared and he realized he had been scared worst in the past.

Though the sight of the Emissary sporting his hand print across his sharp cheek definitely beat out beetles, snakes, and flying butter with springy tongues, Arkved realized there had been one time where he was actually _terrified_. 

That was when he had let Galina go that night in Solitude. 

'Rulindil…'

The stern whisper from Ondolemar snapped the tension and with a growl Arkved was hauled violently to his feet. The young Justiciar yelped and flailed about, realizing this situation pushed the boundary of that night in terms of fear, and screamed as Rulindil sent a rather harsh shock spell through him. 

'You..worthless…' Arkved in his panic fought harder. 

Ondolemar stepped forward and tried to pry Rulindil from the boy lest he kill him.

'Little…CUR!' 

Arkved screeched against the two and fought blindly, random shouts of supposed superiority and monsters leaving him, as Ondolemar desperately tried to wrangle the Emissary. 

'Ru..RULINDIL! Enough!'

Arkved, in pure survival mode, reached back and wrapped his hand around one of Rulindil's wrists and focused enough to send his own magicka through the emissary. Rulindil fell heavily in a heap of twitches as the electric ransacked his body and Arkved stumbled backward until he was pressed flat against a wall heaving for air. Ondolemar blinked at the boy in surprise. 

'Arkved…' he held his hand out in a 'halt' fashion, voice soft. 

'I…'

'Silence. Just…stay put.'

Arkved swallowed thickly and watched in silence as Ondolemar sent a restoration spell over the black eyed lion to counter the lingering currents. Rulindil rolled onto his side and locked enraged black eyes on the Justiciar. 

'…you…y-you should've ducked.' 

Rulindil bristled further as the boy looked down to his feet and shifted nervously. 

'Rulindil, we need to focus on getting out of here.' 

The Emissary rose to his feet and glared at Arkved. 

'How in oblivion do you know that level of magic?!'

Arkved flinched but still managed to puff his chest out slightly.

'B-because…I'm superior..'

Rulindil sneered.

'Rulindil, please!' Ondolemar glared at the mer 'We need to focus!'

With one final lingering warning toward the Justiciar, Rulindil turned and looked at Ondolemar sourly. 

'I'm focused, Commander.'

Ondolemar rolled his eyes and cast a magelight to illuminate the area around him. 

'Now, both of you, look around for wires or switches. We need to work together…as unfortunate as that is.'

Rulindil snarled something beneath his breath and stalked off across the room while Arkved timidly stumbled around the room. Ondolemar sighed and turned to begin his own search. What on Nirn was going on here? He was _certain ___that paper was blank…

_Anger bubbled up in him. Those Bretons were trouble and if this had been their plan all along then they would be in for it. He snarled slightly as a beetle scampered across his hand, flicking the little insect away, and wracked his brain for a possible motive. Liya wouldn't have agreed to something this asinine without good reason…  
he hoped. _

_\----_

__'I can't believe I'm wearing this…'_ _

_Imani smirked at Liya, who flushed and squirmed on her feet, arms wrapped around her less than modestly hidden chest._

_'Yeah but you're such a…sexy little savage though.'_

_Imani giggled as Liya smacked her arm._

_'Why did you encourage this?!' she groaned and tightened her arms further 'And why would he want me in these…'_

_Liya glanced down, noted the amplified swell of her breasts, and scowled at the amused look her friend was giving her._

_'Hmm..I'm not sure…maybe it's the classiness of Forsworn furs?'_

_Liya huffed._

_'At least you…' she looked Imani over and smiled slightly 'you look at home in them.'_

_Imani laced the furs at her hips._

_'I like them.' she finished and faced Liya with a smile 'I think they're comfy.'_

_Liya cocked her head as she examined Imani further._

_'I never realized' she took a small step forward 'how many scars you have.'_

_Imani beamed._

_'I know!' she looked down at herself happily taking Liya aback._

_'You…like them?'_

_'Of course! Scars tell stories! They show that you've lived, that you've survived, they decorate you in memories…'_

_She traced one along her arm and her smile weakened slightly._

_'Good and bad.'_

_Liya looked her over a bit more with a smile._

_'It's impressive how positive you are.'_

_'Well, you have to be. Life isn't always fun, life hurts, but it's up to you how you choose to handle those hurts. How you bare them...'_

_Curiously, Liya softly traced the most interesting scar she saw on her friends toned stomach. Imani flinched slightly beneath the soft touch as Liya frowned._

_'This one…it's so straight. What happened?'_

_Imani, unknowingly, reached up and touched the top of that scar that began at her collar bone. Liya blinked and stammered slightly, pulling her hand back. Imani thought her words over carefully and gently traced the slight ridge._

_'Thalmor.'_

_Liya's jaw dropped open at the softness her friends green eyes had taken as she relived the memory associated with that line of brilliant white._

_'…Imani…was it…was it Rulindil?'_

_Imani smiled and Liya bristled in anger._

_'Why would he do that to you?!'_

_'It was our first date. He had to get the jitters out.' Imani giggled and cut Liya off by putting a feather into her hair. Liya sent Imani a hard look._

_'You better tell me about this later.'_

_'I will I swear but for now we have a dare to get to.'_

_Liya scowled, adjusted her feather and tried to make the airy furs more modest, and after failing stomped over to the door with a string of curses. Imani held the door open with a wry smile._

_'Us "savage little Bretons" have superior mer to attack.'_


	5. Of Gazelles and Falcons

_By the time the Forsworn had managed to sneak back to the quarters of the superior Commander of Markarth they found both the commander and the emissary engaged in a most…interesting conversation. However, that was not the first thing the Breton's noticed._

_The sconces on the walls had been snuffed out, the fire had died down leaving the room in a low light of the remaining embers, but it was as the two snuck in and settled unnoticed in the shadows that the conversation between the two drunk gits actually stirred the two to listen._

_Ondolemar hunched forward, voice low, and grinned._

_'She responds so encouragingly to my cock and my hands but practically falls apart at the first lash of my tongue.'_

_Rulindil's eyes sharpened and Liya stiffened with a flush overtaking her face at the way Ondolemar was speaking about what they did in private._

_'Imani loves nothing more than me behind her, hair held tightly, fucking her as hard as I can.' he picked up his wine and looked at the glass in smug content. 'I knew when we first met she was a hell of a masochist but what's even better is when she blurs her lines.'_

_Ondolemar's brow rose. Beside her Imani tensed and for a second Liya thought she was going to witness first hand the Breton's handiwork in hogtying Altmer._

_'Oh?'_

_Imani frowned and Liya glared at Ondolemar, cursing him silently for spurring Rulindil on._

_Rulindil purred as he swallowed the drink._

_'I haven't told you? She tried to exact her revenge after our first "date" in the embassy.'_

_The Commander blinked and smiled at the Emissary with something akin to excitable pride. Liya glanced up at Imani, noting the stoic look on the Breton's face, glanced at the scar and blushed once more._

_'Tell me more, if you would, Emissary. I can't imagine a Breton being able to take advantage of you without your consent.'_

_Standing in the shadows the two 'Forsworn' glared at the drunk Thalmor officers and Liya, angered and slightly embarrassed, hissed._

_'This is none of…'_

_Imani sighed and gently rubbed Liya's back._

_'I know it isn't.'_

_Liya huffed, wanting badly to explode from the shadows and give a shot at hogtying the Commander that was currently hooked and focused on Rulindil's rather vivid recount of events, and relaxed slightly beneath Imani's hand._

_'So what do we do?'_

_Imani listened to Rulindil as he told Ondolemar about her 'exceptionally wonderful skill at cock sucking' and smirked angrily._

_'We plan.'_

\----

'Commander! I found something!'

Ondolemar sighed and ran his hand down his face. Nearby he heard Rulindil utter something rather nasty beneath his breath and slowly glanced back to a beaming Arkved, who had trotted over in excitement, and stood eagerly in the middle of the moonlit room. 

'What is it this time, Justiciar?'

Arkved grinned and held up an elven dagger. 

Ondolemar blinked and Rulindil patted his side, scowled, and stormed over to the now wide eyed mer, promptly grabbing his dagger from Arkved. 

'Assault and theft. As well as harboring the whereabouts of a wanted fugitive. It appears that we are going to be very well acquainted after we get out of here, Justiciar Arkved.' Rulindil spat menacingly as he replaced the dagger at his side. 

Arkved whimpered and tore his gaze down to the toes of his boots as the emissary stalked off. 

'…but..b-but what about..the gazelle?'

Rulindil growled and was going to ignore the idiotic ramblings of the boy but Ondolemar, prodding, curious Ondolemar, just had to be a metaphorical cat. 

'Gazelle?'

Arkved glanced at the Commander and bit his lip.

'I…we…met his gazelle…she's…uh…f-fucking…' the boy blushed at the word and had the situation been different Ondolemar may have felt the slightest bit of fondness towards the little display of innocence. This was not that situation. 

'Explain, Justiciar.' 

Rulindil had frozen on the spot, Ondolemar raised a slightly amused brow, and Arkved turned a most interesting shade of pink as he continued. 

'..hi-him. The emissary..that is. Um…' the boy shifted 'I-I don't see…why th-that's…okay..when I-I'm not allowed to be with Ga…er…my f-falcon…'

Rulindil spun, dropped his shoulder, and rushed the boy. 

'Rulindil!'

Ondolemar was on him in a second as Arkved crashed against the mossy stone with a pained scream. Fingers curled around Rulindil's arm as the emissary towered above the groaning Justiciar in cold rage. Ondolemar could see the Emissary trying desperately to figure out what course of action would be most appropriate; kill the boy now or kill him later. 

'It would be wise for you to silence yourself, boy.' he spat 'What I choose to do with my time is none of your concern. However, with whom you spend your time with is most abhorrent and disgraceful.' 

'But…she isn't…'

'I am the third emissary of the Aldmeri Dominion. I will not explain myself to you and the fact that you have the audacity to make such claims about the single most decorated interrogator to ever grace the ranks of the Thalmor will not go without consequence, Justiciar Arkved.'

Rulindil yanked his arm from Ondolemar's grip and Arkved, blissfully inculpable Arkved, chose further inquires rather than silent compliance. Ondolemar knew in his heart that the mer was trying to mollify the irritated mer beside him, he also knew that Rulindil in all honesty wouldn't hold up to his threats, at least he assumed such. 

The three of them were involved with humans. A crime punishable by a extensive list of extremely ghastly things. Death would most likely be the punishment for a Justiciar like Arkved, or perhaps re-education which was a heart stopping thing in of itself, but for ones such as Ondolemar or Rulindil…

He'd heard plenty of stories. Officers, high ranking Justiciars, advisors, and commanders, disappearing in the middle of the night. Rumors of the worst tortures that would make even Rulindil shudder; castration, mutilation, and if they didn't die from the shock then re-education. Years worth of it. 

The ones that did return were soulless, void, lethal and merciless. They were more machine than mer, a husk of hate, and the thought sent a very real shiver down Ondolemar's spine. What he was doing and what the other two were doing was obtusely perilous and it was moments like this, few and far between, that the Altmer silently and worriedly started to rethink his choices that brought him to the point he was currently stationed in. 

'M-Master Rulindil.' the mer sneered as Arkved spoke softly in hopes that it might soothe him 'I-I know. I know that…it's wrong…b-because that's what we've always been taught. That hu…um…filthy humans are…not superior and that we are.' 

Arkved rose slowly to his feet and rubbed his side with a slight twinge of pain flickering across his features. 

'But I got to meet her. Your…uh…the human. The Breton.' Rulindil visibly bristled. 'And she…she's lovely.'

Ondolemar couldn't stop the slightest upturn of his lips at the gently and sincerely spoken compliment.

'She didn't even tell you about my…er…the filthy b-blonde falcon. That I'm hunting that is…'

Rulindil snorted and crossed his arms. 

'There's no point in trying to hide the fact that you and that Nord are fucking, boy. The consequences of your actions will not go without punishment. Keep that in mind when you "hunt" that Nord.'

A blush stained Arkved's cheeks but with a stammer the Justiciar continued. 

'You can hurt me, Master Rulindil…' sadness crossed Arkved's features and within his own heart Rulindil felt sorrow for that look on the obliviously sweet Altmer's face 'b-but…please…don't hurt Galina.' 

Ondolemar blinked at the sincerity of the mer's plea, the look of desperation on his face, and felt a swell of pity rise in his chest. Rulindil remained stonily silent as he looked Arkved over. Rulindil realized just as much as the other two the ramifications of their current actions and decisions, that he wasn't alone in his choosing of a partner, that the consequences far overshadowed the relationships. 

Try as he might Rulindil couldn't find it in him to care any longer. The part that should have worried no longer stirred.

It was all her fault.   
It was Liya's fault.   
It was that Nords fault…

Glancing at Ondolemar he noted the softness that held his eyes and slowly turned his attention back to Arkved and stiffened as tears slid down the boy's face. They were in the same boat. This trap and the relationships that threatened their lives. They all new better…at least he assumed Arkved did but it mattered little. 

They needed to work together to get out and with a resigned sigh Rulindil addressed the beaten puppy looking mer as gently as he could. 

'If I feel the need to take out my stress upon the delectably wonderful body that so happens to belong to a stunningly attractive Breton then that is my business, boy. Just as it's yours to hunt down that Nord. But don't dally in your task, Justiciar. Nords are known for their spirit and falcons can be flighty. You cannot stop your mission lest the Thalmor find her first.' 

Arkved blinked at him, eyes clouding over as he let Rulindil's words sink in, before gaping at the emissary. 

'You…y-you won't tell?'

Rulindil sniffed and looked around with a bored mask. 

'I don't know what you're talking about.'

With that Rulindil stalked off once more leaving the now smiling Arkved with a stunned Ondolemar.


	6. Similarly Different

'So let me get this straight…' Galina frowned at the two Bretons 'you were playing truth or dare…with the second and third in command for the Thalmor.' Liya nodded. 

'And in playing that game you were dared to wear Forsworn furs.' Imani grinned lazily. 

'If that made you uncomfortable then why'd you do it?'

Liya shifted on her feet and sent Imani a hard glance. 

'I didn't agree to it directly…'

Galina looked at Imani with perplexed irritation. 

'Look. I'm not sure how your mer acts when he's had a few but Ondolemar and Rulindil are complete and udder idiots.' The Nord raised a surprised brow that the Breton had called the Commander and Emissary idiots along with willingly playing games with them. 

'Idiots how?'

Liya's lips pulled into a thin line and Imani put on a wry little smirk. The girl went to lean against the wall when the stone gave and with a screech Imani fell to a heap and above her Galina and Liya peered into the tunnel that had just opened up. 

'Well…how about we carry on this conversation after I've gutted those two Thalmor?' 

Galina stepped over Imani who scowled at her from the ground. 

'You've had more than one opportunity to kill Rulindil.'

The Nord stopped and glanced back at the Breton darkly.

'If he lays a finger on Arkved I will not hesitate.'

Imani got to her feet and sniffed.

'You're outnumbered four to you…assuming Arkved can properly defend himself in which case you're still outnumbered.' 

Galina looked at the two bitterly and ever the peacemaker Liya spoke gently. 

'Galina they aren't wild beasts-'

'Bullshit they aren't! You both know what they do! What they've done and what they stand for!'

Imani bristled in irritation that Galina didn't _see _what Arkved chose to clothe himself with.__

__'And what about you? Are you not involved with one of them as well? In fact that's how you two met! You were a _prisoner _at Northwatch. What makes him so different? The title? His name? He's a Thalmor too, Galina.'___ _

____What made him so different? Perhaps it was the fact that Arkved brought joy and laugher into her life, after all there was NO way Rulindil brought joy into anything. Only pain and death. Maybe it was in him that she saw a flicker of hope within the torrent of hate that clothed themselves in black and gold. She knew well what Ondolemar's duties were. She'd intercepted plenty of Justiciar groups with sign and sealed death warrants from the Commander. Arkved was _different _. . .___ _ _ _

______A small voice in her head spoke up gently that maybe the two pigmy people before her felt the same. Maybe "I" had a point when she mentioned how wonderful they were when they were alone. Perhaps they were different behind closed doors, with the Bretons, maybe they did care for them just as much as Arkved did for her._ _ _ _ _ _

______No._ _ _ _ _ _

______That Breton would never be right about Rulindil just as much as the Liya one wasn't right about Ondolemar. Galina shook with agitation and blindly groped for her swords when from down the hall a pained scream belonging to her Sadass came along with the name she loathed coming beseechingly from the Superior Bald Windbag of Markarth._ _ _ _ _ _

______'Arkved!'_ _ _ _ _ _

______The Nord ran blindly down the halls with the two Bretons on her heels once more. She didn't care. She had to get to Arkved. She could hear them below her, above her, all around her and slowly Galina trotted to a halt in confusion._ _ _ _ _ _

______'What the…'_ _ _ _ _ _

______Imani and Liya caught up and slowly walked in front of her._ _ _ _ _ _

______'They're safe.'_ _ _ _ _ _

______Galina sneered with a retort on her lips but followed after Liya as she beckoned her forward. Imani fell in beside her after the Nord fussed, with her swords at the Breton's throat, and sighed._ _ _ _ _ _

______'I get it, you know.'_ _ _ _ _ _

______Galina sent Imani a hard look._ _ _ _ _ _

______'You get what?'_ _ _ _ _ _

______'I get that you don't trust Rulindil, that you don't trust Ondolemar, but we do.'_ _ _ _ _ _

______The Nord snarled._ _ _ _ _ _

______'Oh well in that case I'm sure they're all buddy buddy with Arkved making flower crowns and drinking tea.'_ _ _ _ _ _

______Imani smiled slightly as Galina continued._ _ _ _ _ _

______'I don’t trust any of you. I don’t understand why you're here and what trapping two Dominion officers has anything to do with "revenge". I don't need to hear your sob stories. You most likely whored yourselves to them even after how angry you claim to be didn't you?'_ _ _ _ _ _

______Liya gave a dignified little cough and scowled._ _ _ _ _ _

______'Called it.'_ _ _ _ _ _

______Her gaze slid over to Galina._ _ _ _ _ _

______'And I'm sure you've not had to deal with a very eager mer yourself?'_ _ _ _ _ _

______A blush crossed the Nord's cheeks and Imani snickered._ _ _ _ _ _

______'Just so you know…we've found that mer really like Forsworn furs…'_ _ _ _ _ _

______Galina punched Imani's shoulder and stormed forward. She just wanted to get to Arkved, maybe play kickball with the Commander and find a way to cripple the Emissary, and go home. They reached a door and with a grumble Galina pulled it open and blinked._ _ _ _ _ _

______'….this is…'_ _ _ _ _ _

______Imani stepped out into the crisp night air and inhaled deeply._ _ _ _ _ _

______'Wonderful?'_ _ _ _ _ _

______Galina scowled._ _ _ _ _ _

______'Now, we're still getting them back' Liya's voice was low beside her, 'so I hope you brought a snack.' A point over to a rather large cave in then._ _ _ _ _ _

______'Time to watch the show.'_ _ _ _ _ _

______\----_ _ _ _ _ _

______'We need to climb. It's the only way.'_ _ _ _ _ _

______Rulindil crossed his arms and glanced at the tree with a weak scowl._ _ _ _ _ _

______'The nearest branch is much too high for any of us to reach.' he tried to reason as calmly as he could but the determination in Ondolemar's eyes brightened._ _ _ _ _ _

______'…then we shall lift you.'_ _ _ _ _ _

______'What!?'_ _ _ _ _ _

______'-and you will pull us up.'_ _ _ _ _ _

______Rulindil gaped at the Commander._ _ _ _ _ _

______'W-Why me?! Why not him?' a sharp point to a surprised Arkved accompanied Rulindil's desperation._ _ _ _ _ _

______Ondolemar looked up at the tree._ _ _ _ _ _

______'It's simple. You are the shortest and therefore the slightest of us three.'_ _ _ _ _ _

______Arkved squinted at the Emissary before giving a lopsided grin._ _ _ _ _ _

______'He is shorter!' Rulindil scowled 'It must be his eyes that make him look so tall.'_ _ _ _ _ _

______'That doesn’t make sense you imbecilic boor! And I'll have you know I'm only an inch shorter than Ondolemar!'_ _ _ _ _ _

______A blush burned Rulindil's face and realization clicked in Arkved's amber eyes as the boy gave him a suggestively playful grin._ _ _ _ _ _

______'SHUT UP!'_ _ _ _ _ _

______Arkved blinked._ _ _ _ _ _

______'But…I didn't say anything.'_ _ _ _ _ _

______'I'll have you know there's nothing short about that aspect of my being! I was regarding my height! I'm still taller than the average Altmer!'_ _ _ _ _ _

______Arkved looked confused and it was then that Rulindil realized the boy truly hadn't meant for his grin to coincide with the contents within the Emissary's trousers._ _ _ _ _ _

______'..you're still superior, Master Rulindil.'_ _ _ _ _ _

______He glowered at the boy and listened as Arkved continued on about the scale of his whole body and how his eyes had anything to do with it. Imani…he'd blame that perverted little Breton for this misunderstanding._ _ _ _ _ _

______Ondolemar examined the tree further as he continued his escape plan deep in thought and unaware of the embarrassed Emissary and the blissfully clueless Justiciar._ _ _ _ _ _

______'We will all have to work together. Arkved is the tallest and from his build the strongest. Physically, of course, therefore he'd lift me and I'd lift you.'_ _ _ _ _ _

______Behind him Rulindil planted his fists on his hips and glared at the Justiciar._ _ _ _ _ _

______'Your eyes are like superior voids. They make you look strong and big. But now I'm picturing…cabbage…'_ _ _ _ _ _

______Rulindil scowled._ _ _ _ _ _

______'Cabbage?! What does cabbage have to do with anything?!'_ _ _ _ _ _

______Arkved grinned._ _ _ _ _ _

______'I'm picturing your eyes as cabbage green now. Quite leafy…'_ _ _ _ _ _

______Rulindil considered calling up his magick and reminding the mer that he NEEDED to fear him but Ondolemar had spun on his heels and was now glaring at the two. The Emissary had bigger things to worry about than his eyes being imaginary cabbages…he glanced up at the massive dead tree growing up to the caved in dome._ _ _ _ _ _

______'So. With that said, Rulindil,' Ondolemar approached the comically bristling Emissary. 'Time to climb.'_ _ _ _ _ _


	7. Faced Fears and Recognized Mistakes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'I cleared it out.' Imani grinned at Liya. 'Now we just need to lead them there.'
> 
> Liya smirked darkly. 
> 
> 'Excellent.'
> 
> Imani slipped into the chair beside her and picked up the glass of wine her friend had poured for her. Silently they sipped at their drinks until Liya broke the silence. 
> 
> 'What are we going to say? I mean, to get them there?'
> 
> Imani licked her lips and sat her glass down gently. Her eyes squinted as she glanced a bit deeper into the stone of the table before a victorious smile stretched across her face. 
> 
> 'Why, Liya,' she looked at her fellow Breton with a look that hardly contained her excitement. 'there's a weapon we have to retrieve.'

'He sure likes cabbage doesn't he?'

Galina snorted slightly. 

'He's been running to the mail box every day. Apparently the Black Horse is supposed to put out 33 life changing things to do with the blasted things-'

Imani huffed. 

'They posted that the very next issue after the Thalmor rubbish.' she popped another bite of sweet roll into her mouth and peered over the edge. 'It most definitely did not change my life…' a rather suggestive grin took her features as she thought back on something Galina was in no hurry to inquire about. 'Well, not in ways I expected anyway.'

'You're a pervert.'

'You don't even know.' Liya piped up as she sipped a bottle of mead.

Imani grinned and looked down at the three Altmer silently. 

\----

'Alright, Justiciar Arkved.' 

The mer gave Ondolemar a salute and despite himself the Commander smirked. 

'You and I shall lift Rulindil-'

The Emissary glanced up at the tree and squirmed. At least the Commander had thought past the mer-linked chain. Not that this new idea was any better in his book. He'd rather his feet stay on solid ground and hold tight to any dignity he had left after long months spent with Imani. 

'Ondolemar I must voice my concern-'

'And from the branch Rulindil will pull us up.'

The Emissary sighed as he went ignored. He felt a subtle crawling along his skin and flickered his gaze up above and slowly raked his vision around the edges of the dome. The mer swore they were being watched…

Rulindil started with a slight yelp as Arkved knelt down and grabbed his ankle. 

'Release me you-!'

Ondolemar grabbed his other ankle. 

'On the count of three, Arkved.'

The Justiciar gave a nod of his head. 

'W-wait! There has to be another way!'

Ondolemar readied himself and opposite of him so did Arkved and unknowingly Rulindil clawed at their hooded heads. 

'One…two…three.'

Rulindil wasn't sure what sound erupted from his dignified throat but some part of him through waves of terrified humiliation was grateful that Imani wasn't around to have heard it. Instinct kicked in and the Emissary grabbed wildly for the branch in desperation to have something solid to hold, shifting violently against the two holding his legs that kicked out in terror. 

'Rulindil!' Ondolemar gave a bark of discomfort as a booted heel hit his chest. 

It was like reliving a nightmare. Rulindil pulled at branch and tried to find the strength to heave himself up that his fears were quickly sapping. His breathing was erratic and he felt his brow bead with sweat and in the back of his mind he dearly wished that his Breton was there to call that dragon out of the ground to retrieve him.

'D-do you have the branch y-yet, master Rulindil?'

Arkved's strained voice reached his ears diluted through his heart pounding against his head making him dizzy. He kicked out once more causing Ondolemar's hood to fall back as the Commander dodged what would have been a foot to his face and snarled. 

'Rulindil! Get a hold of yourself and climb onto the damned branch!' 

Ondolemar hefted the Emissary higher and Arkved followed his lead, only smiling slightly at the high pitched yelp that came from above them, and it was then that a definite scraping of his hands against the branch caught their ears. 

'I-' Rulindil clawed at the branch sending a small shower of bark down onto the two below. 'I hate you both!' 

And so did someone else-still more than likely Talos and perhaps Auri-el himself in disgust that such superior mer would willingly waste time with humans-for at that moment as Rulindil shook the branch in desperation to climb upon it set off a chain of unfortunate events. 

'Rul-!'

A spider, roused from its place on the branch, hopped off and slid down a line of web. The butterfly it'd been stalking fluttered gracefully and glided downward. The spider won the race and lit upon the forehead of the Commander of Markarth. Who promptly ripped his hands from the ankle of the Emissary, flung them out to his sides in perfect "why" fashion, and screamed out loud enough that the birds perched in the higher portions of the tree were sent into panicked flight. Arkved reeled back as Rulindil's weight rested heavily in his arms as Ondolemar slapped his own face with a very audible *smack!*, missing the spider and sending the disgruntled little arachnid beneath the collar of his tunic. 

While Ondolemar ripped at his clothing between screeches and dancing and Rulindil shouted above in his own panic the butterfly fluttered around Rulindil and made a b line towards the sweet Justiciar. Arkved paled. 

'No…no…NO! Don't drink me! I'm superior! I-!'

The little insect took no heed to his pleas as it came to a stop before his nose and went to land upon it. Arkved's scream mingled with the Commander's and Emissary's' as the little butterfly landed and proceeded to tap its little tongue happily against his skin. 

Rulindil had hardly managed to curl himself around the branch when Arkved released him and took off running around the room once again screaming. The mer had hardly managed to swing his leg around the branch and took in the chaos below with a light head. 

'Why in Obli-!'

Ondolemar threw his robes across the room at that moment and proceed to fall to his bottom as he discovered the spider was gone and automatically assumed that meant the little arachnid had gotten into his breeches. Arkved ran by, arms flailing in the air looking at the butterfly with crossed eyes, before tripping over a piece of stone. 

The Justiciar rolled forward and continued on with much momentum until he hit the wall, upside down, knees falling towards his shoulders as he groaned. The butterfly took that moment to grow bored and flew off his nose and back upward towards the moons. 

Ondolemar had taken to desperately rolling around on the mossy stone ground to make certain the spider was dead and gone, unaware that the little harbinger of terror scuttled out of his robes unharmed, breeches smashed down around his ankles as he kicked wildly between rolls. 

'What is happening?!' Rulindil's voice was desperately high as he took in the scene below him. 'Commander! Commander, are you alright?!'

Ondolemar, covered in dirt and moss, heaved for air. 

'Why are we here?!' he barked out as his fear steadily melted into fury. 'Why haven't those two blasted Bretons come for us yet!?'

Rulindil clung tighter to the branch.

'I' he cleared his throat hoping to dispatch the shrillness in his voice 'Perhaps they're trapped as well.' It didn't work. 

Arkved looked at the two from beneath his knees sheepishly. 

'They didn't send you to eat my brains did they?'

Ondolemar glared daggers at the boy. 

'No you twit! They were sent here for a sword...or was it a hammer?'

It was then that something clicked in Ondolemar's mind and with a shuddered breath of outrage green eyes narrowed venomously.   
\----  
 _'D'you reserve a nickname for it?' Ondolemar snorted at the question he'd asked Rulindil. 'Like a weapon?'_

_Rulindil blinked groggily at the equally trashed Commander and grinned._

_'I thin...ah...no. If I did 'd be sword pro..pr..maybe.'_

_Ondolemar downed the rest of his brandy and thought it over._

_'I think I might use hammer...' he chuckled 'so I can properly n-nail my Breton...' ___  
\---  
The Commander looked up at the scared Emissary, who looked down in fearful curiousity, and with hope that someone might help him down. Instead he was met with a look of enraged ire and from Ondolemar's throat came the words that he'd been thinking but brought with them harrowing realization of their situation. 

_'Son of a bitch.'_


	8. Fly Away Faultless Ones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end is here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will post the completed chapter tomorrow/today at some point. But for now here's a rough draft. Sorry for the delay.

_'Emissary I fear that there's a savage little Breton lingering in the corner behind you.'_

_Rulindil smirked._

_'And it pains me to tell you that we appear to be surrounded, Commander, there's one behind you too.'_

_Ondolemar lurched to his feet and swayed dangerously and turned to face Imani._

_'Little Forsworn are you lost?'_

_Her lips quirked up in amusement. Or so his inebriated mind assumed. In all honesty the Breton in question was silently planning their payback and as Liya shuffled and caught Ondolemar's attention, Imani's eyes settled on Rulindil. And it took every last ounce of willpower _not_ to act on the impulse of handing the drunk elf his own ass. _

_'No. We aren't lost. We're looking for something. Something that each of you possess.'_

_Rulindil smiled._

_'Is that so?'_

_Liya squeaked against Ondolemar who had stumbled over and was wasting no time in groping the girl with very eager fingers. Imani's angry glee grew as Rulindil made his way to his feet and approached her, no doubt wanting to follow Ondolemar's lead._

_'You have something that could be useful to me and he has something useful to her, Emissary.'_

\---

 

'They planned this! Those bloody little fetchers!'

Rulindil looked confused as Ondolemar glared up at him in insatiable outrage. The Emissary flinched beneath the burn of the green eyes, narrow and venomous, demanding he acknowledge and join in with his friends relentless wrath. 

'Don't you remember?!'

'…I was rather drunk, Ondolemar.' the flint eyed Emissary winced at the memory of the next morning as well as the glare Ondolemar was sending up at him. 

'I asked you if you had a name for it. You said sword and I said hammer. Now, what did this "Imperial cabbage farmer with wandering eyes" send them after in the same ruins at the same time, Rulindil?!'

The treed mer stiffened and his fear was completely forgotten for the moment. Ire sparked at the realization, the memory that was so fuzzy in his mind, the night that they'd bragged to each other about the wonderful nights spent with their humans. Said human was going to be in a world of hurt at the edge of his…

'A sword.'

Ondolemar's nose scrunched up in rage. 

'And a hammer. They planned this, they're probably watching now, this is all part of their rotten little game!'

It was at this point a chorus of laughter cut off Ondolemar's rant. 

'Not a game, Commander!'

The three mer snapped their attention up to the top of the dome to focus on the grinning little Breton in search of a sword. Imani smiled down at them and from behind her Liya and Galina rose to smirk smugly and glare at the Altmer below. Arkved scrambled to right himself as Rulindil scowled.

Ondolemar however regarded the three humans with a righteous wrath befitting of superiorly bred mer. 

'You rotten, lying, disingenuous, burdensome, irritating,-'

Imani's glee only grew. 

'That's the same thing in a different way, Dollie.'

Ondolemar didn't seem to notice nor care.

'worthless, trouble-making little CUR!'

Liya bristled at her friends side and from his perch on the branch Rulindil joined in with a slight look of his own agitation toward Ondolemar's name calling. 

'You planned this all! You inferior human mutt! What makes you thin-'

'No, Ondolemar, **you** brought this on yourself! Now you apologize to her!'

Galina glanced over the two Bretons in surprise that they spoke to the two Thalmor in such a manner. 

'Gal…I mean uh…Nord! You've returned to w-watch me get myself out of this situation.'

Cornflower eyes narrowed and Arkved winced back at the warning sending her a look of apology as Ondolemar addressed Liya in stunned anger. 

'I will NOT apologize! What is that you said, Liya, brought this on ourselves?!'

Imani blew an arrant wave from her face and arched a brow at the fool playing Commander. 

'We did no such thing! We mer have every right to speak of our superiority to whomever we choose!'

'Yeah, Dollie..you may consider, I don't know, dressing yourself?' Imani grinned deviously. 'Your superiority is hardly covered by that inferior excuse of a loincloth.'

Ondolemar flushed furiously and glared at his discarded clothes with a look of mistrust. From above Galina sneered. 

'Hardly impressive. I've seen better.'

Rulindil, feeling a bit better and stable on the limb, glared cockily up at the Nord with a tight little smile. 

'I'm aware of this, Nord.'

Galina sent Rulindil a look that she wished would kill him dead while Arkved cocked his head curiously from his new position at the base of the tree. Imani balked at this and stared at the black eyed Emissary with shock while beside her Galina put on a smug smirk.

'Glad to see you've swallowed your nuts back down, Thalmor. I'm sure they got in the way when you tried to deep throat your pride.'

Ondolemar paused his rant as he dressed to gawk at the Nord. 

'How dare…who are you, Nord?!'

Arkved looked down from his spot halfway up the tree and smiled sheepishly.

'The filthy Nord…I um…caught.'

'The Nord he's fucking.'

Arkved blushed and scooted himself further up the tree. 

'At least I can climb a tree…'

Rulindil snarled. 

'Care to repeat that, boy?'

'Not so superior are you, Emissary? I didn't realize I'd castrated you and turned you into a sniveling little pussy that can't handle a height of eight feet.'

Rulindil struggled to form a complete sentence past the rage that had blinded him. Imani glared at Galina distastefully. 

'I assure you he is in proper working order.'

'Breton!'

Galina smiled hatefully at Imani. 

'So he was a little bitch about heights before?'

Imani bristled and Rulindil, spurred by blinding bloodlust, scraped his way to the trunk where he proceeded to very quickly and impressively climb the massive oak. Arkved threw a look below him and screeched at the sight of enraged black eyes making their way rather quickly toward him and soon it was a race between the two to get to the top. 

Both with one singular goal: Get to the Nord. 

'B-blonde Falcon! Fly! Fly away!'

Below him he heard Rulindil's growl amplified through the scratching of bark and from above he heard the definite sounds of the Blonde Falcon currently in a heated argument with the gazelle Breton. Ondolemar had given up on talking back to a distracted Liya who was trying to play mediator to the angry women instead of addressing him and his rightness. 

Ondolemar sighed and glared up at the moons. He didn't know what more this night would bring, but as he hauled himself up the trunk to follow after the other two mer, he knew one thing. 

And that was to never cross a Breton duo.


End file.
